fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rupterrem
Rupterrem is a dragon-like Bakugan that is famous for his defeat of the Gundalian warlord Oculus. Since then he has been a loyal member of the Gundalian Army. Information Description Being forced to grow up faster than many other Bakugan, Rupterrem has learnt from a young age the ways of battle. He is agile, quick and powerful; being more than a match for any that dare challenge him to a battle. With large, powerful wings he soars through the air and effortlessly avoids enemy fire. Rupterrem's bone-crushing strength is enough to overcome any opponent and he quickly finishes the job, leaving the opponent weak and absolutly defeated. He has magnificant control over his fire based abilities and incinerates even the most versatile of materials. Personality As stated above Rupterrem was forced to grow up very quickly, as his whole family were massacred by soldiers under Oculus' control. He was deeply traumatised by these events and only just survived himself, bearing a scar that will always remind him of the event. Despite the poor circumstances of his childhood, Rupterrem grew up to be wise, caring and intelligent. Though he still held a deep loathing for Oculus, as his troops had killed everyone he had loved. Rupterrem became almost obsessed with getting his vengeance and pushed others away, caring only about his personal vendetta. When he finally confronted Oculus he was level head and completely calm, showing that despite the circumstances he would not let his feelings of anger and loss consume him. After emerging victorious only by the skin of his teeth he learned that life is too short to contemplate vengeance and settled down, eventually starting his own family. Despite hating Oculus, instead of killing him he choose to imprison him in an act of mercy. Rupterrem is described as being kind, charming brave and charismatic despite all of the odds and his troublesome youth. Relationships Oculus Initially, Rupterrem despised Oculus and blamed him for the death of his family. He set out to defeat him and end his reign of terror. After only just winning their dual he choose to imprison Oculus and decided against ending his life, feeling that if he were to do so, he would end up just like Oculus. Over time Rupterrem learnt that Oculus had also had a difficult childhood and forgave him somewhat. History Background Bakugan: Olympian War Rupterrem is mentioned briefly in Dawn, where Auxilio mentions how he fought to defend Gundalia and helped to fend off the army of Bakugan Typhon sent to destroy the capital. It is implied that he served as a general. Notable Quotes *(To (Oculus) "Open your eyes Oculus … you've got enough of them …" Powers and Abilities Special Abilities and Techniques Ability Cards *'Quantum Ray' *'Ozone Destroyer' *'LIthium Charge' *'Abyss Shield ' *'Delta Storm' *'Eraser Wave' Fusion Ability Cards *'Meteor Blast' *'Acid Desolve' *'Riot Bomb' Ultimate Ability Card *'Demon Cannon' Trivia *After losing his arm to Oculus' Conquest Ray, the Gundalian Army specially made him a robotic arm that suits his body perfectly. *Rupterrem was originally meant to be a kind of Subterra Dragonoid, but this idea was later discarded. Gallery Bakugan Rupterrem (Bakugan Form).png|Rupterrem Human Category:Bakugan Category:Kodo Category:Protagonists Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Male Bakugan